The present invention relates to a valve timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
WO 01/055562 proposes a vane-type valve timing control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, which includes a housing, a vane rotor disposed in the housing with hydraulic chambers defined between the housing and the vane rotor and a plurality of springs retained in the hydraulic chambers by holders to urge the vane rotor to a given rotational position with respect to the housing and, when the engine is in a stop state, adjust a valve lift phase in such a manner as to attain appropriate engine starting performance.